Cupid Shuffle
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Faced with feelings he doesn't understand, Pitch seeks out the one spirit who would be able to help him. But, just because he's the only one who can help, doesn't mean Pitch likes being around him. RATED M. (There is an OC, but he gets none of the lovin... He's just there to help the plot)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I had thought of this weeks ago, but I didn't post it. So, try to enjoy this… I personally am cringing right now as I imagine the horrors I am about to inflict… Upon myself… *groans* This isn't gonna be pretty…. Or it will…. Depending on your favorite color.**

_**Cupid Shuffle**_**(Oh, gosh, that was already terrible…! So many puns!)**

Faced with the conundrum of… feelings… that he did not understand, Pitch Black had finally resigned himself to seeking out the one spirit who could help him.

Having gone back and forth on the idea for weeks, his mind finally gave in. Of course, just because this spirit could help him, didn't mean he necessarily _liked_ or even **tolerated** him.

This was the one spirit Pitch tried to avoid at all costs. And just standing in this enormous fluffy pink cloud palace was telling him all the reasons why.

Fists clenching and unclenching, Pitch gritted his razor like teeth and stood awkwardly as a strange little naked boy with wings fluttered by him. Followed by another and another, and then superseded by five heading in the opposite direction.

So cute… So terribly, horribly, disgustingly cute… Pitch wanted to claw his eyes out. Wanted to rip his throat out. Wanted to gash a hole in his chest and leave his still beating heart exposed.

But all his dark thoughts were shattered like glass when an ear piercing, stomach turning, spine-chilling voice rang out among the clouds.

"Pitch Bl_aaaaaaaaaaaaaack~!_" it suddenly sang. Aforementioned man felt his body lurch as his stomach threatened to empty its nonexistent contents to the floor.

Turning slowly, Pitch came face to face with a tall, skinny male spirit, whose fluffy white wings looked more like clouds taped to his back, and whose bubblegum pink hair looked so artificially real it was sickening. If it weren't enough, this man who looked to be in the prime of his life, estimating around twenty six or seven, had smiling green eyes and curly pointed ears that seemed to only compliment his silk pink shirt. His darker pink pants were a welcome sight in comparison to other things Pitch had seen him in, but seeing how absolutely **thrilled** the spirit was to see him he felt all welcome in his shriveled black heart fizzle like water on a flame.

Forcing himself to choke back the dry heaving in his throat, Pitch muttered, "Cupid…."

The pink man squealed at being recognized. He jumped into the air, wings fluttering, before throwing himself forward and embracing the taller dark spirit in a hug that seared Pitch's mind like the murders of thousands of puppies would any normal human being.

"It's great to see you!" Cupid shouted excitedly, still holding Pitch in his arms and floating there.

Finally Pitch could take no more- there were naked flying children staring at him with rosy cheeks, adorable smiles, curly hair, and giggles. It was mortifying. He gripped the pink spirit's shoulders and shoved him from himself.

Cupid blinked, pouted indignantly, and folded his arms across his chest. He crossed one leg over the other pink leg and floated like he was leaning back in a chair, puffing out in a voice that signified hurt and flamboyant lovey-doveyness, "Well that's what I call a cold shoulder…"

Snarling inwardly, Pitch spat back, "You know how I feel about contact like that, _Chester_…" He spit the last word with such vehemence and such distaste, the pink man had to look away and puff out more of his oh-so-cute-angry-air.

"Must you call me that? It's Cupid, Pitch," he grumbled, looking back at him with his smiling green eyes. Pitch rolled his eyes and gripped his cloak in tight, angry fists that swayed slightly in discomfort.

Sighing, Cupid landed back down on the clouds supporting them and he said, "Well, since you don't seem to want to stay here for candy, I'll get right down to it," he folded his arms again, and asked, "How may I help you, Pitch?"

Frowning, Pitch rubbed the back of his head as he contemplated how to start this. He never let his unease show- to Cupid; it looked like Pitch was restraining himself from strangling him. Finally, Pitch said, "I've been experiencing… Feelings…"

Cupid's eyes lit up, his feet lifted from the ground, and his smiled spread so wide across his face Pitch thought it would tear. He squeaked excitedly, gaining the attention of all the naked boys and girls flying around his palace, "_**YOU'RE IN LOVE?!**_"

Pitch slammed his palm into the thin man's face and spat darkly, "I am NOT."

The lighter spirit sighed exasperatedly and fluttered back down, pouting and blowing his hair out of his face while cocking a hip to the side. Raising an eyebrow and sounding utterly deflated, he asked, "Then what _feelings_ do you need me to explain?"

The Boogeyman thought on it for a moment before replying. "I've been… thinking about someone… far too often as of late," he said, folding his hands behind his back, "…someone I know I shouldn't be thinking of… And I was hoping you could perhaps… put these emotions in place and remove them entirely…"

The winged man stood in silence for a minute before he asked, "Who've you been thinkin' about?" Pitch made absolutely no attempt to respond. So Cupid rubbed his fingers through his hair and frowned as if in thought.

When his face lit up, Pitch feared he was going to get another hug.

"It's Jack Frost, isn't it?" Cupid squeaked, pointing right in Pitch's face after smacking his fist into his palm like he'd just solved a riddle, "That's his name, right? The boy with the blue hoodie?"

Blinking back his terror at being so near to this spirit, Pitch stuttered, "H-how did you-?"

Giggling, Cupid poked his own forehead. "I can see it!" he said, then poking Pitch's forehead, making the older spirit shudder visibly, "It's all up in there!"

"You're in love with Jack Frost!" Cupid announced with a proud giggle. The naked children were fluttering closer, each pulling out a red arrow that shimmered with magic that caused Pitch to shiver in horror.

Snapping a hard gaze to Cupid, Pitch snapped, "I am NOT. I've told you already. I've just been thinking about him is all…!"

Cupid groaned and shooed his cherubs away tenderly. Folding his arms across his chest again, Cupid chastised, "Pitch, you really need to make up your mind. I've been waiting forever here…!" Floating over to Pitch, the skinny man grinned and said, "I've been waiting centuries to get at your _fine__** black ass!**_" The statement was enough to make Pitch step back and cover his bottom in fear.

Cupid only grinned wider at Pitch's apprehension. Pitch quickly argued with him, "I told you, I'm not in love! You can't touch me!" Cupid rolled his eyes and made like he was yakking with his mouth, chewing on his tongue and looking away in annoyance. "I don't love ANYONE, much less **Jack Fro**-!"

And before Pitch could even finish the argument, Cupid snapped his fingers, and there in front of him materialized an enchanting sight. There, quivering on top of the clouds was a naked Jack Frost with his bottom extended slightly into the air as he stayed on hand and knee. The blue eyed boy looked over his shoulder in a way that was so sinuously sensual it could have him killed and he whimpered.

"_Pitch_," he mewled, "_Take me, mighty Boogeyman. I want your cock…_" He whimpered, rocking back and forth tantalizingly.

Pitch reached a shaking hand out toward the boy. It looked so good… He wanted what he saw… He reached out- fingers inches away from touching the pale white bottom, when it vanished.

Spinning around to stare at Cupid, Pitch felt ready to destroy the spirit and kidnap him all at once. He had just shown him something so perfect, and now he took it away?

The grinning green eyes stared at him with such obvious joy that Pitch wished he had seen the trap before it had been too late.

"Not in love with Jack Frost, huh?" Cupid asked, snickering a little as his cherubs began to surround him and stare at Pitch hungrily, arrows at the ready.

Pitch quickly argued, extending a hand in defense, "You created that! It wasn't mine!"

"Oh, come off it!" Cupid quickly retorted, still smiling, "I've seen what's in your head, Pitch!" Inches away from his face now, Cupid whispered sensually, "You and I both know that I only have the power to make someone else's fantasies visible… That one was all you…"

And the pink man licked his lips once before kissing Pitch sweetly. Pitch recoiled in disgust, snarling "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sighing, Cupid rested his head on his hand and muttered, "Such a shame… You're so attractive, too…" Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "Oh well, Jack's just lucky to have earned your lust…" Grinning once more, however, he added, "I'm sorta jealous…"

And with that, Pitch fled the scene. The hunger in the pink spirit's eyes was enough to scare him off. He hated being around Cupid because for some weird reason, that spirit wanted in his pants.

Sitting now, alone on the branch of a tree near his lair, Pitch exhaled desperately. What he had seen… What he had heard… He had seen that in his head so many times… Jack… Begging him to fuck him. Seeing it before his very eyes was… well, it was wonderful… But he wanted the real thing- in spite of what he told Cupid and himself. He wanted to see Jack Frost like that all the time… And the fact that he was finally willing to admit that was killing him.

But, by damn, even if Pitch lusted for the boy, he sure as hell wasn't in love! Love was Cupid's domain! Setting foot there would be like a rabbit hopping into a cave full of starving wolves.

By all the darkest corners of hell, Pitch was determined that no matter how he felt- love would be the last thing he ever would come to call it.

**Yeah… Well….. Probz not gonna update this again for a little while… Trying to focus on finishing up Frost High… (Oh, right, I forgot- this isn't a One-Shot!)**

**That's right, this is an actual story! Which I had wanted to write, but was afraid of getting killed for writing it! Now, as you can see, I DON'T CARE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kill me, by all means! Go ahead! None of you know my weaknesses! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, my computers hate me. I go on my e-mail, says I have four new ones. I smile and am all like, "Oh, okay". Open up the list of e-mails. There's twenty two new fucking messages listed.**

**I'm sitting there bashing the keyboard. "Fucking computer"…**

**So, as you can guess, I was an unhappy little bugger earlier…**

**Love the reviews for this one so far. LOL. You guys seem to like my Cupid and my weird idea. That's good- but I'm secretly terrified of him. *Cupid peeks around corner* NO! *throws a shoe in his direction***

**Make him go away…!**

_**Cupid Shuffle**_

_Chapter Two_

Jack Frost was sitting in North's workshop, smiling happily to himself as he messed around with a toy. He said he was playing with it, but all he was focused on was finding every way possible to break it. The toy was fantastic on its own, but he had an insatiable need to make it his. And that required freezing it and snapping it into a horse robot monster. It was beautiful.

Shouting at a yeti, North was far too busy to notice Jack mutilating his newest remote controlled robot. Phil was trying to explain why North was angry to the yeti he was currently bellowing at. Jack was all but forgotten in his mind right now. (Ignored, yes, blocked out, sure, but North remembered he was still there.)

Once a final moment of peace began to settle over, North stomped over to his elves and took a cookie from a plate. He munched blissfully until a bright, happy voice echoed through the room.

"_Yoo-hoooooooo~! North!_" North grinned widely- he knew that bell tone anywhere.

Turning around and opening his arms wide, North cheered loudly, "Cupid!" The pink man flew down and was immediately taken in by North's monstrous bear hug. Cupid giggled with glee and hugged right back, his wings fluttering with joy. A pair of curious blue eyes went unseen as North squeezed the life out of the skinny man.

Once he was released, Cupid quickly spoke. "So, where is he?" he was flitting about, looking from corner to corner of the room with wide, excited eyes.

Chuckling deeply, North asked, "Where is who, Cupid?"

"Jack Frost, of course!" Cupid replied, bouncing down onto one foot and holding his arms out wide. He then grinned and folded an arm behind his back and pointed one finger on the opposite hand into the air, saying eagerly, "You know, I heard from a **very reliable source** that there was a new Guardian!" Jumping up again, Cupid pulled his arms in close to his thin frame and asked in a squeak, "So where is he? I wanna see him!"

Laughing lightly, North motioned over to Jack, who waved shyly at the pink man. Cupid's bright green eyes lit up immediately, but they dulled as he looked him over. Smirking, he muttered to North, "My, he's so_** scrawny**_!"

Jack heard and pouted indignantly, but North's rumbling laughter was overpowering his voice. "Yes, Jack is very skinny boy! Has not had enough cookies yet!" North agreed, patting his belly happily.

Suddenly Cupid was before Jack's face- how those little fluffy wings managed to move him so fast, Jack didn't know, but he sure as hell was surprised. Flinching slightly, Jack's eyes went wide when Cupid grabbed hold of his head, cupping his chin in both hands, and began turning it every which way as he spoke.

Pushing his head up, Cupid said, "Nice, firm, square chin- very masculine. Very nice…" he pulled Jack's head down and he continued, "Strong, dark eyebrows. Gorgeous snow white hair," he tugged on Jack's locks, "Deathly pale complexion. A few freckles under the eyes… Oh, and what eyes you have!" Cupid was staring steadfastly into the big blue orbs, making Jack blush slightly out of embarrassment. Letting go of his chin, Cupid floated there, continuing to stare, muttering, "Deep, pools of water…! Ah!" he gasped dramatically, "I'm so jealous! I've always wanted blue eyes!"

Jack smiled meekly and stepped back uncomfortably, but Cupid pulled him right back, tugging at his hoodie and commenting, "What on earth are…? Oh, my, the blue looks _fabulous_ on you! Ah, accents your eyes! Oh, and look at those _legs_!" Cupid had jumped down to grip at Jack's calves, making him jump. "Look at the muscle! Goodness!"

The pink man floated back up and giggled. "Oh my, here I've been gacking for ages- come on, boy, speak, I want to hear your voice. Say something!" Cupid demanded, nudging Jack's chest lightly, looking so happy it scared Jack.

Swallowing uncertainly, Jack muttered, "Like what…?"

"AAaahh!" Cupid suddenly wailed and shivered visibly, "Now if that isn't the most sultry sound I ever did hear- North listen to him, go on, say something else!"

The tiny blue eyed boy looked to the bigger spirit for help. "_North_…" he pleaded.

"Oh, and listen to **that**!" Cupid suddenly shouted, "The way he says your name- oh! Goodness, I'm melting, boy!" The pink haired man smiled and tugged the laces on Jack's hoodie, demanding rather sexually, "Say something else…!"

North interceded at this point, pulling Cupid away from Jack, saying calmly, "Cupid, Jack is not used to so much attention. You must give him some time to think…"

Cupid's eyes lit up once again. "Ah, yes, time!" Jumping back to Jack, Cupid asked, setting his feet to the ground and grinning down at him, "How long have you been with us now Jack? How many years have you been Jack Frost?"

Looking at North once quickly, Jack replied with a small stutter, "T-three hundred years…"

"Three hundred!" Cupid repeated, smiling in an imp-like way, "Why, North, he's just a baby! Are you really expecting me to believe Manny chose _him_?!"

Frowning with dark cheeks, Jack scowled at the pink spirit. He didn't like him. He had decided that by now- if all he was going to do was judge and insult him, then Jack wanted him out. Stepping forward harshly, he seemed to have re-attracted the green eyes to him.

Cupid looked him over, a sudden hunger overtaking his appearance, and he leaned in towards Jack. Faces now inches apart, Jack's angry frown stayed strong, no matter how much he wanted to squirm away. Cupid licked his lips and glanced down at Jack's thin pair.

"Have you ever been kissed, boy?" he asked, looking far too excited for Jack's liking. He quickly jumped backwards several dozen feet with a gust of wind. Cupid was startled, to say the least. He flinched with surprise and looked behind him quickly before returning his gaze to the winter sprite.

"My, _**MY!**_" Cupid suddenly said, "It seems you _do_ have a lot more in you than I first thought! For a young spirit, I must say, I'm impressed!" Jack didn't respond to his compliment. The pink man sighed exasperatedly and turned to North, whining, "Oh, North, he hates me!"

North tried quickly to assure him that Jack was just nervous, but Cupid talked over him, "He hates me, he hates me, he _hates _me!" He was waving his arms like a madman, pacing in a circle. Jack was worried now- was this spirit mentally stable? He sure hoped so…

Cupid suddenly dropped to his knees, shaking with silent sobs. Or maybe laughter. From how far away he was, Jack couldn't really tell. He was continuing to mumble about how Jack hated him. North knelt down and rubbed his pink-clad back, reassuring that, no, Jack didn't hate him.

"You just frightened him, is all," he hushed, "He does not hate you…" The big man motioned for Jack to come back down; he assumed it was to apologize.

Gently landing on the ground with a soft breeze from the ever loyal wind, Jack tried to remain as quiet as possible so that Cupid would forget he was there. The bubblegum head lifted up, however, and turned to look at him. Swallowing nervously, Jack offered a meager smile as his only form of comfort.

Getting to his feet, Cupid sighed audibly. "All right, all right, I'll stop bothering you," he said, sounding defeated, "I'll just be on my way. Got a very important person to go visit…!" He then hopped up with a wide smile and flew right back through the skylight.

Watching after him, Jack's eyes snapped to North and he asked, utterly bewildered and terrified, "What the hell just happened?!"

**And THAT, was Cupid. **

**He's one interesting character, in my opinion. Scary, albeit, but interesting nonetheless. **

**People want a threesome with Cupid? What are you, CRAZY? He'd totally go for that! DON'T GIVE HIM A REASON TO!**

**Cupid: Too late.**

**DAMNIT! What did I say?!**

* * *

**Haha, I actually have this whole little thing finished! Five chapters!**

**Should I stop torturing and post it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**People wanted the rest posted, so, here's chapter three!**

**Just to warn you, this story is very fast paced. The end happens in two snaps. It's not my best plotline, I'll admit that openly. The story just kind of happens and it's done like that. So if the romance is rushed, sorry. Blame Cupid. *Cupid floats down with an angry pout***

_**Cupid Shuffle**_

_Chapter Three_

Sitting by himself, Pitch Black exhaled deeply for what had to be the fiftieth time in the past two minutes. Dreams were unusual for the Nightmare King- especially recurring ones. But Pitch had just had the same exact dream twice in the same night: the same dream he had experienced the night before, and a full week before that. It was maddening. To see it all again and again. No changes at all.

Not saying he minded the same dream, it was actually a very pleasing vision, Pitch was just infuriated that it kept happening. And how had the damned Sandman gotten his dreamsand past his Nightmares anyway? And so often! All so close together in date!

Frowning darkly, Pitch muttered to himself, "Just think it through…" When had the dream started…? Right after the incident with Cupid. What was the dream about? The blasted vision Cupid had shown him… How did he feel after he woke? Angry. Lonely. Hot. Desperate. Horny. Furious. **Furious**. The dream made him FURIOUS. Cupid's influence in his mind; it disgusted him enough.

It was such an appetizing sight, true enough, but just thinking that the Jack he kept dreaming of was sitting on a pink cloud killed him. He wanted to dream of Jack on his dark, cold floor- not the blasted Spirit of love's damned pink clouds!

Rubbing his forehead, Pitch prayed to all of hell that he had just imagined a bell-like voice calling out his name. But when it repeated, his prayers shifted to curses faster than the flash of lightning.

"Fuck, fuck, shit," he hissed to himself, remaining completely still on the tree branch that was his perch. Hopefully he would just go away- wishful thinking, he knew, but he did **not** want to see the pink man again.

A pair of smiling green eyes met him. Teeth bared with rage, Pitch snarled ferociously, "Get the fuck out of here, you annoying prick."

Jumping back, clutching his heart with a sorrowful face, Cupid whimpered, "Oh, Pitch, you wound me!" But the sad faded fast and a smile replaced it. Hopping forward, so that he was straddled on the branch in front of Pitch, Cupid grinned joyfully.

Leaning forward on his hands, the love spirit said, "Guess where I went the other day!"

"Why are you still here?" Pitch snarled, throwing black sand into his face violently, sending him tumbling. His light fluffy wings brought him back up and Cupid pouted at him.

"You're so mean to me," he whined.

Scowling, Pitch snapped, "That's the idea, yes."

Sighing, Cupid asked, "Can I just tell you my story?"

"Will you give me a choice?" Pitch asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes and looking away in anger. Cupid hopped back onto the branch, snuggling much too close to Pitch's side for his taste. The darker spirit scowled at him, but Cupid just smiled and tugged at the cut in his robe.

Mewling softly, Cupid said, "I went to North's workshop to get a good look at Jack Frost for myself." Pitch stiffened at the mention of the frost spirit, but didn't speak. Cupid kept on talking anyway, so it didn't matter.

"He's so tiny," he said absently, waving one hand through the air, little pink clouds swirling in the same motion of his fingers, "Such a fragile little boy. And he's so young- only three hundred years here. Did you know he's so young, Pitch? Of course, you had to have known, that's why you like him. He's so innocent- you could break him easy."

"I don't **want** to break him," Pitch spat, glaring darkly at the pink haired spirit, "Now leave."

Frowning, Cupid argued, "Of course you want to break him. He's much too pure and light for your tastes!"

Pitch pushed Cupid off the branch. Cupid floated right back up, but he stayed off- the act was enough. Scowling at him heavily, Pitch snarled, "Obviously you haven't actually talked with him." Cupid only shrugged with a sheepish smile. He couldn't deny that. Rolling his eyes, Pitch decided he'd best explain himself before Cupid started coming up with the most sexual thoughts he could.

"I don't want to break Frost," he sighed in frustration, restraining his aching fists from throttling the pink spirit, "I want him to stay the way he is. All I've ever wanted was company." Seeing Cupid suddenly take in breath, Pitch added in harshly, "Company with someone who would **listen** to me and **understand** me and _**not**_ try to fuck me senseless every second they got the chance." Cupid clamped his mouth shut.

Groaning, Pitch continued, rubbing his forehead again as a migraine began to take hold, "He and I are so similar… He's understood what it feels to be alone… I've only ever wanted his companionship…"

Sighing dreamily, Cupid fluttered closer in spite of the dangers, "It always starts out innocently, doesn't it? You just wanted a friend, and instead you began to see him as a lover." Pitch sent a glare his way, but Cupid ignored it. "It must've hurt when he turned you down that first time, hmm?" he asked. Pitch blinked in surprise, but remembering Cupid was able to read minds, he assumed he had either read his, or Jack's.

Cupid smiled brightly at him. "But that's okay! You finally opened up to somebody!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, and they _rejected_ my offer, remember?" Pitch spat, "Stop looking on the positive all the time, Cupid. The world is not some happy love-dome like you think…"

Pouting, the pink spirit muttered with a shrug, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't still try to get everyone down here fucking." He smiled and looked up at the tree tops. "I love the sounds of it. All the moans and all the skin smacking against skin. It's so filling, you know?" he looked at Pitch expectantly. But his eyes met only the tree- no sign Pitch had been there.

Quickly flitting in a circle and looking down, Cupid smiled when he found Pitch. He fluttered down after him, calling him excitedly. When he was openly ignored and Pitch kept on gliding away, Cupid puffed out angrily and folded his arms over his chest.

As Pitch stormed away from the pink man, he halted instantaneously at a very familiar voice.

"_Piiiitch,_" it moaned, "_Ooannh, Piitch…_"

Turning his head slowly, Pitch's eyes met a naked Jack Frost. No doubt Cupid's creation, but tantalizing nonetheless. The Jack was on his knees, facing him, pumping his own cock with avid moans of "Pitch" and "Pitch, please". The dark man found the sight alluring and impossible to resist.

Soon he had the Jack double pinned to the ground, writhing desperately as he pounded his massive dick into its wet, open hole. Cupid's eyes went wide with excitement and he watched eagerly. He had only intended to tease Pitch and make the vision vanish before he could touch it, but this was so much better! He got a show!

Pitch grunted and hissed as he slammed into the wriggling and moaning boy. Over and over and over, a loud, desperate moan escaping the double with each impact.

"_YES, Pitch, Yes!_" it wailed, clawing at his back as he ravaged it. Pitch could feel it holding him and clawing him, but there was no hurt. This Jack Frost was not real. Though he desperately wanted him to be. Pounding in faster, Pitch couldn't hold back a moan of his own as the walls of the double clenched around him. In and out, deeper and faster, Pitch fucked the Jack Frost double into oblivion.

He was close. SO very close. And just when his orgasm was within reach, the body below him vanished. Eyes snapping open wide, Pitch turned a demonic gaze to the spirit of love. He roared furiously at him, "BRING IT BACK!"

Cupid chuckled, stepping forward with his own cock open to the air, he teased himself gently. "I could give you the release you want, you know," he said sensually, "I'm just as good, if not better than he'll ever be."

Pitch recoiled in disgust. Any arousal he had previously felt was sapped away. Snarling at him, Pitch spat, "Not with you! Never with you!" Cupid looked angry that Pitch was turning down his offer.

Standing and covering himself, Pitch snarled, "I'll never even be mildly attracted to you, you disgusting pink _demon_! I'm still not sure how I feel about Frost, but I have no problem saying that I _despise_ you! You're just as bad, if not worse than, the Guardians!"

Cupid folded his arms across his chest angrily. Chest heaving with hurt and rage, he couldn't find any words to hit Pitch with. Why did he always have to find the nasty ones so damn appealing? Cupid hated himself for being a sucker for the bad boys.

Finally getting the spirit to fall quiet, Pitch scoffed at him and left. He didn't want to deal with him in the first place- this little escapade was murder.

All alone in the dark woods, Cupid muttered angrily to himself. "Stupid fucking Frost," he snarled, "What the hell's that kid got that I don't got?" Pacing in a circle, occasionally floating off the ground with a few angry flaps of his wings, Cupid growled, "I'm **sure** I'm bigger, so Pitch can't be after him for his dick…"

Running his fingers through his bright pink hair, he mumbled, "He knows what it's like to be alone… That doesn't mean much at all in a lover, if you ask me." Now he was arguing with nobody. "So what if you understand each other? It's the sex that matters! If Jack doesn't put out, what'll he do then, **huh**?! He won't do shit, that's what!" Cupid stomped on the ground angrily.

"That little fuck is stealing Pitch away, damnit," Cupid spat, "I've waited forever to get him to fall for _somebody_…" Sighing, Cupid muttered, "It's my job to make sure he falls in love… To make sure everybody falls… Or at least feels it at some point…" Running his fingers over his forehead, Cupid let a few stray tears fall as he muttered, "I had just always hoped he'd fall for _me_…"

After several hours of arguing with himself and thinking on how it had been to see Pitch's dick disappear in a flurry of wet motion into the duplicate of Jack's ass. Cupid hated to admit, even though he was angry at Jack Frost for being the one Pitch wanted, Pitch was sure hot when he fucked! He was so passionate and so rough- even not being the one he claimed Cupid had still felt utterly ravaged at seeing the way the Jack he had created shook and quivered and threatened to shatter before it was time.

"Fuck…" he breathed, "I wanna see that again…"

**Was gonna make this more emotional for Cupid, but then I thought that it ruined it. So I changed the ending to this… It'll make for better love later.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cupid Shuffle**_

_Chapter Four_

Jack Frost was running about with a bunch of children, having a glorious snowball fight when it happened. A voice. Barely a whisper, but a clear voice. Blinking his wide blue eyes and looking around, Jack saw that no one else seemed to notice anything.

But when he heard it again, he took off. He flew after it- the voice calling out his name. Flying faster and faster, he could hear it. The voice was so close now. Once he rounded another tree, he froze in absolute shock at seeing Cupid standing there smiling.

His mind was stuck between two options. Fly back the way he came or fly as high as he could to get away. He chose the first option- turning around as fast as he could and flying away with a gust of powerful, biting wind.

He had gotten halfway back when he was thrown to the ground. He felt a butt rest itself on his back as the taller spirit straddled him from behind. Cursing under his breath, Jack tried desperately to get away from him. Trying to hit him with very angry blasts of ice, missing ever so slightly, and then trying to flip him over and off.

Cupid's fingers wrapped lightly around Jack's neck, and the ice cold boy froze instinctively. Smiling, Cupid whispered, "Good boy…" He then moved a hand up to Jack's head, whispering even more quietly, "Now let's see what's in that head of yours…"

Visions flashed across Cupid's sight. All of Jack's deepest, darkest, most sexual desires made themselves plainly obvious. He found a few about the Tooth Fairy, some about the fluffy Rabbit, a couple fantasies about a boy with short brown hair he didn't recognize, and then, to Cupid's delight, he found it- a single fantasy of Pitch. It was darker than the rest, and considerably stronger in Cupid's hands.

Grinning down at Jack, he let the vision slip from his own mind back to Jack's, instantly causing him to see exactly what Cupid saw. Jack gasped slightly and wriggled in discomfort. But Cupid noticed a little something more in his wriggling. He saw want. And that was enough for him to jump at it.

Snapping his fingers, the vision became reality. Jack blinked his big blue eyes as suddenly a naked Pitch Black was kneeling before him- grey cock exposed to his stare.

He quickly squeaked with a blush of shock, "What the hell?!" He had jumped up and back a little, throwing Cupid off balance, but the angle was better now. Cupid forcibly held Jack in that position and he motioned for the fantasy Pitch to move.

The gold eyes stared into Jack's as it pushed its dick into his face. Chuckling, Cupid said, "I must say, it's kind of refreshing to see someone with fantasies that all only involved you sucking or licking something."

Jack blinked at the grey appendage in his face. Staring at it was making him hot, but when the Pitch spoke it consumed him.

"_Suck it, Jack,_" it commanded in a mewl, "_Suck it down deep…_" How could he argue when he was being asked like that?

Jack opened his mouth wide and the duplicate slid its dick into his mouth. Jack moaned softly as it began rocking back and forth- in and out of his mouth. Soon he was sucking lewdly, moaning in desperation as he lived out one of his darkest fantasies.

And it truly became what he had always seen in his head when the Pitch grabbed a fistful of his white hair and began slamming his mouth down over its dick to the root. Jack's eyes rolled back into his head at the violence of the act, but oh God, did it turn him on.

When he had imagined Pitch it had been so much more forceful and rough than anything he had envisioned with any of the others. Jamie had been sweet and gentle in his mind, Tooth had been soft and wet and he had been licking at her, and Bunny had been playful but gentle. Pitch was controlling. It was different, it was welcome, it was _wanted_.

"Mm, mm, mmmmnnn," Jack moaned, feeling his release claim him. He came hard as the Pitch vanished and his mouth was left tingling with the sensations.

He gasped desperately and glanced up at Cupid, who was now grinning at him from a standing position.

"My, you rock your hips a lot when you suck dick," he commented. Jack scowled weakly at him- vision going fuzzy from experiencing such exhaustion. Cupid laughed again and said, "Well, I let you have a taste. If I were you, I'd go try and find the main course."

And with that, he collapsed and everything went to black.

**Shorter Chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cupid Shuffle**_

_Chapter Five_

Jack Frost had been trying to keep what Cupid had done to him out of his mind, but for the past few weeks it just kept resurfacing. He kept seeing Pitch like that, feeling his dick slamming into the back of his throat. He had liked it, but it was so wrong. If the Guardians ever found out…

Groaning, Jack reached his hand down into his pants and began to jerk himself off. He was getting sick of constantly having to wipe off his hands. He had no idea that Cupid was the reason why he kept having the visions and the feelings. (Being the spirit of love, Cupid has a few abilities that he saves for times like this.)

A voice in the back of his mind kept telling Jack to go see him. To go seek Pitch out. But even if he did, there was no guarantee that Pitch wouldn't be disgusted by him. There was no way of knowing whether or not he would reject him- and that _scared_ him.

Pumping himself faster and more erratically, Jack knew he would cum soon. He had gotten so used to it now. Once he finally reached his climax, Jack sighed and wiped his hands onto a tree.

Groaning, Jack punched the same tree when the image of Pitch's cock in his face flashed across his mind. He was hard again! Already! He couldn't take this anymore!

Jumping into the wind, Jack flew as fast as he could to the lair of the dark man who had been plaguing his thoughts.

His bare feet padded softly on the stone floor in the cavern. Glancing around nervously, he found his voice and called out quietly, "Pitch?"

A sudden sound that made him think of a hissing snake made Jack jump and spin to his left. Pitch stood less than ten feet away, black sand slithering around his feet dangerously. He frowned darkly at Jack, but made no move to attack him. Pitch couldn't find it in him to hurt Jack.

Smiling meekly, Jack whispered a soft, "Hey…" Pitch blinked in surprise at this and immediately the sand began to disperse. Apparently he had expected a fight.

"Hey?" he repeated, looking confused. "You come to my lair just to say 'hey'?"

Jack blushed lightly. "Well," he stammered, "A-actually.. .Th-that's not really why I came here…"

Folding his arms over his chest, Pitch quirked a hairless eyebrow up and asked, "Then why did you come? To destroy my remaining nightmares?"

Swallowing nervously, Jack said, "N-no…" Shuffling closer to him, Jack looked up into Pitch's angry golden slits and he whispered, "I want you…"

Pitch's eyes went wide and he stepped back, putting an arm up in front of him defensively. He stared at Jack in shock for a moment before his eyes went angry and he turned to shout at the cave.

"Damnit, Cupid, where the fuck are you?! I know you're in here, now fucking show yourself!" he snarled loudly, making Jack shiver in fear.

The pink haired man sauntered out of a dark corner of the room, hands in his pockets, and smiling proudly. "Okay, okay, you caught me," he said. Jack jumped instantly upon seeing him and actually moved so that he was slightly behind Pitch.

The spike of fear from Jack had startled Pitch into looking at him over his shoulder. Smelling the apprehension that rolled off him in waves, Pitch gasped and looked back at Cupid.

"He's not one of your copies…" he breathed.

The pink spirit grinned and said, "Yup! That there is the genuine article, Jack Frost!" Pitch blinked and looked back at Jack in surprise. Cupid spoke again, "He wants to suck your dick, Pitchy boy!"

The Boogeyman inhaled and stared at Jack in surprise. Blushing, Jack nodded. "C-can I?" he asked with a nervous stammer; glancing down at Pitch's crotch hopefully before looking back into the golden eyes.

"Y-yes," Pitch whispered quietly enough that his moan was masked. Jack smiled a little before dropping slowly to his knees and opening Pitch's cloak.

He pulled the black pants down and blushed at the dick in his face. Carefully, Jack slid his lips over the head and he began to suck gently. It felt so surreal. So hot, so real in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Jack quickly became lost in the taste and feel of Pitch.

Pitch watched the boy rocking on his knees as he sucked his length down. He couldn't believe it was actually real. Swallowing, he licked the inside of his mouth as his desire to fuck Jack grew.

"He wants you to be rough with him, you know," came the sensual whisper of Cupid's voice in his ear, "It's one of his darkest fantasies…" Cupid delicately let his fingers dance across Pitch's chin, whispering, "To have your cock slam into the back of his throat until he can't talk right… To feel your seed running down into his stomach… He wants that _so badly_ Pitch… Can you find it in your black heart to deny him?"

Gasping at the feeling of Jack's tongue lapping at his balls, Pitch quickly asked in a whisper, "Wh-what's the c-ca-_ah_- catch?"

Cupid smirked and kissed Pitch's shoulder gently. "I get to join in…" he whispered, "I get to fuck you while you fuck him… You know how I've wanted your ass…"

Feeling unable to resist Jack's temptations any longer, Pitch agreed and grabbed Jack's head. He slammed in and out of the boy's mouth at such a violent pace Jack began tearing up.

The loud moans kept Pitch going. As Jack reached his hands down and began to pump himself while Pitch ravaged his mouth, Pitch let moans roll through the air. The rock hard wood kept forcing its way into his throat, but Jack absolutely loved the feeling of choking on it. He moaned helplessly as Pitch's thrusts became even more violent, if that was possible, and his fingers tore a few strands of hair from his head.

Six more thrusts and Jack was cumming- eight more and so was Pitch. Both men moaned blissfully at their climaxes.

Releasing the boy's hair, Pitch allowed Jack to pull back and drink in air. Jack had a single stream of white dripping out of one corner of his mouth. And his tired, lust clouded blue eyes were fluttering up at him with such beauty that Pitch couldn't resist.

Shoving the boy to the floor on his back, Pitch growled seductively and pulled Jack's pants all the way off. Feeling a body atop his back, Pitch snarled viciously at Cupid.

"I get to join, remember?" the pink spirit hissed, reaching around and stroking the long, grey dick, "I get to be part of the fun…"

Pitch scowled, but returned his attention to Jack. Shoving his lips forcefully into the cold, pale lips, Pitch ripped the brown pants off the skinny frame and tossed them aside. Jack whimpered and moaned against Pitch's lips- louder when he felt a finger stroking and prodding at his hole.

Knowing Cupid, Pitch held open a hand and waited for the spirit of love to apply lube to each finger. Once they were coated in cotton candy scented lubricant, Pitch shoved two into Jack's ass without warning. Jack yelped and arched his back into Pitch's body at the entrance.

Pitch felt his robe moved and his pants pulled down to his knees behind him. Rolling his eyes, he bit back any reaction as Cupid slid two lube-coated fingers into his entrance. Going back to focusing on Jack, Pitch began stroking his inner walls and scissoring to stretch the poor boy. Their lips parted and Pitch was able to properly hear Jack's wanton moans of pleasure.

"Anh, anh!" he gasped as Pitch pressed in deeper. Pitch gritted his teeth as he felt Cupid scissoring within him, but he focused on Jack and was able to ignore it. Thrusting the two appendages in and out of his bottom, Pitch grinned at the blush across Jack's face.

Writhing beneath Pitch, Jack whimpered, "Pitch, more! More, please!" Kissing him quickly, Pitch obliged. Removing his fingers entirely and positioning himself at Jack's entrance.

Cupid was not going to be forgotten, however. He jumped down and positioned his own dick at Pitch's entrance. And as Pitch shoved into Jack, so did Cupid into Pitch. Both the dark and cold spirits cried out in surprised pleasure at the feeling.

"Anh, Pitch, it feels good!" Jack cried, tears streaming down his face, "It hurts so good!"

Biting back a lewd moan, Pitch began to thrust in an out of Jack at a steady pace.

Cupid did the same. "FUCK!" Pitch shouted, going faster inside Jack at the feeling of Cupid's length sliding back and forth in him. Jack cried out as the tempo picked up.

Pitch rocked back and forth as he pounded Jack's tight little ass- more so with Cupid pounding into him.

As he slammed Jack's prostate time and time and time again, Pitch couldn't hold back. He moaned loudly with Jack and gasped out, "Of, fuck, Cupid! YES!" His dick quickly became a grey blur thrusting in and out of Jacks puckered pink hole.

Cupid smiled. Snapping his fingers, a shower of pink sparkling lights met the three of them. As soon as the lights touched their skin, Pitch and Jack were both moaning louder and quickly began kissing desperately. Their lust had magnified ten times at whatever magic Cupid had inflicted upon them.

Soon Pitch was rocking back and forth- into Jack and then onto Cupid, into Jack, onto Cupid; this went on for a while. Cupid was amazed by how fast he was going.

Jack was wailing desperately, especially when Pitch began twisting his left nipple and pumping his throbbing cock in time with his forceful thrusts. Cupid was teasing Pitch's nipples as he slammed his length back into the grey hole.

"Annnh!" Jack moaned helplessly, "Anh, anh, Pitch!" The boy's eyes flew open wide and he inhaled deep and sharp. "F-fuck! Pitch, I'm cumming!"

"AAAaaahhhhHH!" Jack's entire body shuddered as he reached orgasm. His cock throbbed violently in Pitch's hand as his white juices shot out and feeling the tight, cold walls clench around his dick, Pitch soon was shooting the same white liquid into Jack.

Cupid bit his lower lip as he felt Pitch clenching around him. Thrusting a little bit faster in, he soon filled the tight grey hole to dripping with his seed.

Gasping, Jack whimpered up at Pitch. Mewling softly, Jack begged, "Again!" Inhaling another needed breath, Jack wailed, "Pitch, again!"

Pitch nodded, still overpowered by desire. He quickly resumed ramming into the tiny boy's opening. The slamming, slapping sounds now becoming wet squelches. Jack thrashed his head from side to side and Pitch began to really focus in on pounding him nice and deep.

Cupid was amazed- he knew his magic was able to make them horny, but he never expected them to be ready so fast! It was a welcome sight, though- he began fucking Pitch almost immediately after he resumed fucking Jack.

As Pitch claimed Jack and was claimed by Cupid, he couldn't help himself but to moan along with Jack. They were both experiencing such fantastic pleasure.

"Angh! Fuck, Cupid! Faster!" Pitch shouted, slamming his hips into Jack over and over with a wonderfully loud "shlup!"

Cupid complied eagerly- fucking him as fast as he could. The two men pounded their lovers below into oblivion. Jack screamed with ecstasy as Pitch forced his cock in all the way to the root.

Pitch slammed in deep, forcing his balls into Jack's tight little body with extreme difficulty, and a lot of pain. But once they were in, he couldn't hold back his second orgasm. As Pitch wailed with his second release, Jack too was overtaken by the feeling of being so full. He screamed as his milky white seed shot out of him again. Cupid stared with wide eyes at Pitch's body being so deep inside Jack. He released deep within Pitch one last time before the three of them finally collapsed.

Of course, after a few minutes, Jack was whimpering "again" into Pitch's ear. Pitch couldn't resist him- he began sliding in and out again, making Jack wriggle and moan helplessly.

"Ah, damn," Cupid gasped, sitting back and watching them fuck, "You two have too much fucking energy…!"

Pitch groaned as he ground his hips into Jack's, finally being able to now that he wasn't being impaled. Jack moaned loudly at the feeling of the dick in him not slamming into him, but rubbing forcefully against the walls of his anus.

"Anh, Pitch, yes!" he wailed, clutching the older spirit's shoulders for support, "Yes, Pitch, YES!" Pitch ground and slammed together now, doubling the pleasure Jack felt.

Cupid watched Pitch's length vanish into the wet, eager hole with hungry eyes. He kind of wanted to claim Jack's ass, but that was now Pitch's territory. And looking at Pitch's ass, he knew that though it was temporarily his, it technically was Jack's territory now. The consummation of their desire being made very clear in the way they had sex together. Alone. With no one to help or harbor how they could move.

As he watched, he saw how their bodies fit together- perfectly. He had never seen a better sexual fit. And Cupid had watched millions upon millions of mortals have sex! But, damn, the way Pitch's cock seemed just perfect inside Jack and their chests seemed to meet and curve together perfectly while they fucked was breathtaking.

"Pitch, I'm gonna cum!" Jack's wailing broke Cupid of his trance. Smiling, he got to his feet and flew off, leaving the two lovers to finish in privacy.

Pitch biting into Jack's shoulder was what tipped him over the edge. He screamed as his fluids streamed out of him. Pitch growled and moaned with his last few thrusts before he too released.

They collapsed again, panting desperately for a while, before Jack asked sensually, "Ready to go again?"

Pitch grinned down at him. "I'm so fucking glad Cupid did this," he whispered before clutching the pale white hips and beginning to fuck him into eternity.

**And, well… That was Cupid Shuffle! It ends with a threesome that goes to a twosome and ends with Jack and Pitch doing it into oblivion! YAY!**


End file.
